


Good Vibrations

by Demi_Fae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Plug, Dominant Obi-Wan Kenobi, Exhibitionism, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Submissive Anakin Skywalker, Vibrators, but other than that they switch, yeah thats the big one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_Fae/pseuds/Demi_Fae
Summary: Anakin shifted on his feet in front of the Council. He, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka had succeeded on yet another mission after what seemed like months, finally away from the horrors of battle. Away from the blood and blaster fire and clones dropping like flies, and back to the hustle and bustle of Coruscant. Reporting in front of the Council.Or they were supposed to be, anyway. Anakin could barely stay on his feet, let alone keep his voice level enough to not cause suspicion.His gaze drifted over to Obi-Wan, standing next to him. He liked to watch Obi-Wan talk, seemingly giving all of his attention to the masters in front of him while also brushing along Anakin with the Force.Case in point, Anakin felt phantom hands tracing the muscles in his calves and pinching his inner thighs before grabbing the meat under Anakin’s ass tightly. They pried him open, unseen underneath his leggings and tunics. He could feel one ‘thumb’ brush against the plug he had buried in him. He could feel his breath catch in his chest as Obi-Wan guided it back in and out, fucking him slow and deep before the entire Council.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 30
Kudos: 172





	Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like a giddy little gremlin, releasing this fic from the smut farm while rubbing my hands together and giggling to myself. Also, sorry if some parts don't flow? I know it's probably just me, but some parts just make me :/

There was something beeping. 

Anakin couldn’t tell exactly what it was, Obi-Wan’s lips on Anakin’s neck, hands on his nipples, and cock in his ass weren’t exactly letting him think. Obi-Wan’s hands moved away and Anakin whined, trying to get them back on his chest, but he was ignored. Anakin already knew from experience whining wouldn’t get him anything other than an even more drawn-out fucking right now and he was already on the edge of an orgasm, so he just wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan’s neck to hold on for the ride. Plus, that beeping sounded pretty urgent. 

“Oh- Obi-” Anakin threw his head back and moaned when Obi-Wan grazed his prostate. He couldn’t think for a moment but the beeping went on. It took much more thought than it should have for Anakin to recognize the ship’s warning and he could feel the slight shudder signaling that the ship was readying itself to exit hyperspace soon. Anakin was sure Obi-Wan recognized it too, considering the out-of-character cursing. 

“Obi-Wan-” Anakin tried to say something- he wasn’t sure what anymore, not when Obi-Wan pushed his leg up closer to his chest and thrust into him deeper, driving everything out of his brain in the same move. 

“Yes, A- _ah- Anakin_ \- I know,” Obi-Wan said gently while his actions were anything but. He had one knee bent to Anakin’s chest, the other off to the side, and gripping his thigh and hip hard enough to bruise. “I had hoped the trip would last slightly longer, but- plans change, I suppose.” 

He, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka had succeeded on yet another mission after what seemed like months, finally away from the horrors of battle. Away from the blood and blaster fire and clones dropping like flies, and back to the hustle and bustle of Coruscant. The 501st and 212th had been promised a few rotations off before any new missions and everyone had been excited by the promise of a small vacation, including Anakin and Obi-Wan who’d loaded themselves on a small ship and shot off to Coruscant. 

They’d given some bullshit excuse about reporting to the Council sooner, but as soon as Anakin had engaged the autopilot, their hands were all over each other. Anakin couldn’t remember the name of the planet they’d been on but he’d wished it was further away so thye wouldn’t have been interrupted like this. 

Anakin gasped and arched his back as Obi-Wan started to drive deeper, faster. There wasn’t enough time for him to breathe, to try and grasp onto something and pull himself above the waves of pleasure he was drowning in. He couldn’t keep himself above water, couldn’t do anything but take it. 

Anakin could feel his achingly hard cock brush his stomach with each thrust and reached down to grab it. A few strokes had him coming, body tensing as he finally came. He could feel Obi-Wan’s hips stuttering forward, spilling into Anakin while they both fell back onto their bunk, worn out and limp. He groaned and shifted into a more comfortable position, already starting to feel aches under his post- orgasmic haze. 

They stayed like that for a few more moments, in each other’s arms. Anakin always loved this part, when they were both sated and sleepy, cleaning off and then wrapping around each other to sleep. He loved the sex, of course he did, but the way Obi-Wan looked at him when they woke up in the morning was something Anakin would never tire of. 

“We do have to get up at some point, dear one,” Obi-Wan said against the skin of Anakin’s neck, where he’d buried his face. His arm was around Anakin’s torso and his leg thrown up around his hip, ignoring the mess that was on Anakin’s stomach. 

“Mmm, do we have to?” Anakin replied. The beeping from the pilot’s seat went ignored by both of them. It would be some time before it was an issue- this was more of a pre-pre-warning, set by Anakin the last time their… _activities_ had almost caused them to crash. 

Anakin’s lips quirked up at the memory of himself, half blissed out of his mind, trying to help land the ship with Obi-Wan in the pilot’s seat, come leaking out of his ass and cock still hard, both of them completely naked. They hadn’t had time to finish what they’d started earlier and had to rush to get dressed to meet the ones they’d been sent to help, a fact which Obi-Wan had been particularly annoyed by. The memories of Obi-Wan dragging Anakin away at the first chance they had and bending over a table for Anakin to rail him weren’t bad either. 

“Unfortunately, we do.” Anakin groaned as Obi-Wan sat up and he buried his face in his arm, already missing Obi-Wan’s warmth. He closed his eyes and tried to will himself asleep in the next seconds, though he knew it’d be impossible. Obi-Wan shifted on the bed, though- Anakin frowned- not to get off of it. 

Anakin opened his eyes to Obi-Wan leaning back on his knees between Anakin’s legs and staring down at him. He could feel Obi-Wan staring at his own come dripping out of Anakin’s hole and he widened his legs just a bit more to feel a spike of lust through their bond. Anakin liked it, being claimed by Obi-Wan- not owned, but as his other half. 

Anakin squirmed on top of the bunk as Obi-Wan carefully slid a finger thorugh the leak and pressed it back into his sore hole. Withough having to be told Anakin tried to keep it in him and Obi-Wan pressed an approving peck to his lips. 

“Stay here,” Obi-Wan told him. He walked over to their small storage container to bring out a small black box. It wasn’t anything Anakin recognized, but as Obi-Wan pulled out the object Anakin knew what he had in mind. 

Anakin sat up onto his elbows as Obi-Wan carried over a black plug. “Is that new?” He asked though he already knew the answer. 

“I just bought it a few weeks ago.” 

Anakin hummed as he eyed it. There wasn’t anything special he could see about it. It wasn’t particularly big, either- on the smaller side for what he preferred, actually. “And what makes it so special?” 

“I suppose you’ll have to wait and find out,” Obi-Wan smirked. 

Anakin huffed a laugh as he fell onto his back on the bed, spreading his legs again so Obi-Wan could sit between them. He poured lube into his hand and spread it across his fingers and the plug, ignoring it when Anakin rolled his eyes. Anakin knew he could have easily taken the plug without lube, but still Obi-wan insisted. Thankfully he didn’t bother with trying to finger him open first, just slowly pressed it in. There was a little bit of a stretch to it before it was nestled in him. He could feel it keeping Obi-Wan’s come inside him, full and warm and comfortable. 

“So are you actually going to tell me anything now?” Anakin laughed. 

“I can give you a hint,” Obi-Wan said and then concentrated. He made the same face whenever he tried to manipulate the Force without any obvious movements, though there was no reason to do so now with no one around them-

Anakin’s entire body jolted as the plug started to buzz inside him. _“Ah!”_

“What do you think?” Obi-Wan smirked at him. 

“Mmm I like-” The rest of whatever Anakin was going to say was cut off when Obi-Wan increased the vibrations and his thrusting. His entire body tensed and brought his torso off the bed when Obi-Wan guided the plug against his prostate. 

“I was thinking you could keep this in when we’re with the Council. How would you like that, dear one? Fucked in front of the masters when they don’t even know it? You’d have to stay quiet, dear one, you couldn’t make any noise… and you can’t come, not when your face would give you away instantly.” 

Anakin’s eyebrows had been going steadily up since Obi-Wan started his speech. They hadn’t done anything quite like this before, the furthest they’d ever gone had been teasing touches with the Force. To have Obi-Wan controlling a vibrator in him… 

Anakin tried to keep his voice steady as he spoke. “What’s in it for me?” 

“If you’re a good boy and no one figures our little game out, I’ll ride you until you can’t remember anything but my name when we get back to our quarters,” Obi-Wan whispered into his ear. Anakin bit his lip to keep himself from whining. 

“And if I come anyway?” 

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, and Anakin flushed. The last time he’d disobeyed had been a particularly good night for both of them, but Anakin hadn’t been able to sit down without aching for weeks afterwards. Obi-Wan leaned forward so his beard was just brushing against Anakin’s cheek and nibbled on Anakin’s lobe. 

“If you’re a naughty little thing and you come anyway, first you’ll have to walk all the way back to my rooms with me while I stop and talk to every Jedi I see. Maybe I’ll even stop by the cafeteria and you’ll have to come with me. I won’t stop teasing you either- you’ll have to sit through orgasm after orgasm as your release drips down your leg, hoping that it doesn’t soak through your clothes and that no one asks. Then when we get back to our rooms I’ll strip you and make sure your pretty little cock can’t give anything else, and I’ll lock it up. How does a week sound, Anakin? A week of being locked up and unable to touch yourself at all? I'd use your mouth whenever I want, around my cock and in my hole, until I'm tired and I sleep while you're still aching for release."

Anakin's breath was caught in his throat. "That doesn't-" He cleared his throat. "That doesn't sound terrible."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "Oh? It doesn't? Having this" -he grabbed Anakin’s dick- "stuck in a chastity device all week, trapping your poor cock, not letting me do this?" He slowly stroked Anakin, using his finger to rub at the head. Anakin tried to hold back his gasps but it was hard with Obi-Wan around him and _in_ him. "Me, fucking you until you're crying with need but not letting you come, and you, sucking me off. By the end of the week you'd be begging for it dear, I bet you'd come from just me telling you to."

Anakin couldn't help himself. He came apart again from Obi-Wan’s talented fingers and his words. _Force_ but if Obi-Wan didn't make Anakin's punishment sound so appealing. He'd bring up the idea later- and he knew Obi-Wan would too- but Anakin did want to be a good boy this time. 

"So?" 

Anakin panted and nodded, as fast as he could. He knew Obi-Wan would never push him if Anakin didn't want this, but his words about fucking Anakin in front of the Council- without their knowledge- it lit a fire in his veins. 

"Your words, please, Anakin."

"Yes Master, please, I want- I'd like that very much."

Obi-Wan smirked and pulled away from Anakin, wiping off his hand on the sheets that'd have to be cleaned again. He used a cloth to wipe himself down quickly and summoned his clothes, walking out the door and speaking behind him as he did so. "Good. Get dressed, and I'll meet you in the cockpit." 

Anakin laid on the bed, grasping at the covers and trying to get his bearings. He knew he had to clean himself off, get dressed, and meet Obi-Wan. Go to the Council and report, with Obi-Wan’s come inside of him and still fucking him. And Anakin would, but he just- needed a few moments. 

Anakin clenched down around the plug as it vibrated harder for a few moments before going back down to that low buzzing. Obi-Wan, telling him to hurry up. 

Anakin threw his head back and groaned. Just a few more moments. 

When Anakin next saw Obi-Wan, they were both dressed again. Obi-Wan had shut the alarm off some time ago but another one went off, this time the oh-fuck-we’re-landing- _now_ alarm that meant ‘I don’t care if you’re in the middle of an orgasm right now, you’re landing this ship Anakin’. It wasn’t his favorite alarm. 

Anakin slid into the pilot’s chair, Obi-Wan beside him as a copilot though he wasn’t really needed. It was nice, though, having his master beside him. 

Mutually, they agreed not to talk until they reached the Council Chambers. There wasn’t any need now anyhow- their bond was wide open, thoughts and pictures and fragments of sentences shared freely between the two of them. Entangled as they were, deep as their very souls, there was no ‘Anakin’ and ‘Obi-Wan’, or even ‘Anakin-and-Obi-Wan’. They just were. 

The ship landed safely, between the two of them, and reluctantly they came more into themselves. They stayed like that whenever possible, on the battlefield and off, but the Jedi Temple was different. Their bond wasn’t the first like this, not even close, but tensions were high during the war. In peacetime Anakin and Obi-Wan probably would have presented themselves to the Council already. They’d have been under some scrutiny, to make sure that there hadn’t been anything untoward before Anakin was of age and that neither of them had an unhealthy attachment to the other- but eventually, they would have been fine. Now they were more likely to either be separated and let the bond dissipate, or both grounded at the Temple so if one Fell the other wouldn’t be dragged down with them. 

_As if either of us would fall,_ Anakin mentally snorted. Obi-Wan’s quiet hush was pushed through the bond with admonishment. _Anyone can fall,_ he seemed to say, though Anakin disagreed. Obi-Wan never would. 

_Thank you for believing in me dear one, but there’s no way of knowing that for sure._ Anakin rolled his eyes as they walked out of the ship. Obi-Wan was the best Jedi- the best _person-_ that there was. 

Anakin stuck next to Obi-Wan’s side as they made their way through the halls to the Council chambers. The walk was quiet, many of the halls completely silent. It was a far cry from how Anakin remembered it as a child- bright, bursting with happiness and light. 

_It’ll be that way again, once we win this Force-damned war,_ Anakin thought to himself. Still, it was impossible to keep his mind on such topics with Obi-Wan next to him. He smiled at his former master, at everything Obi-Wan had ever done for Anakin. 

_At everything Obi-Wan was currently doing to him,_ Anakin thought with a blush when he stumbled from Obi-Wan’s manipulation of the vibrator in him. Anakin was suddenly glad that the halls were so empty, there was no one around to see him stumble and grab onto a wall when he couldn’t walk straight. 

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin hissed when the man didn’t let up as they neared the Council chambers. Anakin had logically known that Obi-Wan would still be manipulating the plug in him when before the Council, but it was different to know it as they approached the chamber and nearly fell to his knees outside the doors. 

“Now, I didn’t say I was going to make it easy for you, now did I?” Anakin whimpered to himself at Obi-Wan’s tone, feeling a bead of sweat roll down his forehead. He rocked back against the plug for a moment to feel heat rush through his veins. Anakin had to muffle the moan he made by biting down onto the glove on his prosthetic hand, there was no way he wanted any of the Councilors to accidentally overhear him. 

Anakin spread his legs slightly and shifted, looking up at Obi-Wan above him. His master lifted a hand to Anakin’s cheek and brushed his thumb under his eye. _Are you alright?_ His eyes asked, and Anakin was quick to nod and lean into his hand. If Anakin showed any sign of not wanting this at any time he knew Obi-Wan would stop, but he did want to see where this would go. 

Obi-Wan helped Anakin back up to hit feet, making sure the other man was steady before letting him go. With another nod from Anakin Obi-Wan opened the doors and strode in. 

“Masters,” Obi-Wan said as he bowed, Anakin slightly behind him. There wasn’t any warning for it when Anakin was bent over, no way to prepare himself for Obi-Wan to grip at his cheeks and pound the plug into him. Anakin stumbled forward just slightly, just enough for it to be noticed. The touch disappeared in the next second, leaving Anakin clenching around it and wishing they were in a more private area so he could beg for more. 

Anakin kept his head down as he felt a tinge of worry in the Chambers. He couldn’t tell who it came from and blushed to himself. What would they think if they knew that Anakin’s stumble was from being fucked and not from being injured? From Obi-Wan, and not a batlle? 

“Master Kenobi, Knight Skywalker, welcome back,” Shaak Ti greeted them. Anakin smiled at her briefly before Obi-Wan took over reporting. Anakin let himself drift off as the Council paid attention to Obi-Wan rather than himself. Usually Anakin might have been slightly annoyed that they all assumed Obi-Wan would give the entire report and Anakin would just stand there, but he could only feel thankful right now. 

Anakin shifted on his feet as he tried to keep his focus on the report. Obi-Wan hadn’t made it easy for Anakin to hide his erection and keep from orgasming, it seemed he almost wanted Anakin to lose control before everyone. Anakin wouldn’t say that that was what he _didn’t_ want- after all, what Obi-Wan had promised was still… appealing- but he also didn’t want Master Windu’s face to be burned into his eyes as he came. Or worse, Master Yoda’s. That thought itself was almost a boner killer- _almost,_ as Obi-Wan kept teasing him. He’d never been so grateful that his robes were thick enough to hide both his erection and the faint buzzing of the vibrator. 

His gaze drifted over to the man standing next to him. Obi-Wan was handling the report calmly, just like so many others. It wouldn’t surprise Anakin to learn that the Council preferred it to be Obi-Wan giving their report, and actually, Anakin felt the same. He liked to watch Obi-Wan talk, seemingly giving all of his attention to the masters in front of him while brushing along Anakin with the Force. 

Case in point, Anakin felt phantom hands tracing the muscles in his calves and pinching his inner thighs before grabbing the meat under Anakin’s ass tightly. They pried him open, unseen underneath his leggings and tunics. He could feel one ‘thumb’ brush against the plug he had buried in him. He could feel his breath catch in his chest as Obi-Wan guided it back in and out, fucking him slow and deep. 

Anakin glanced over to where Obi-Wan was stroking his beard. He didn’t give any indication that he knew Anakin was staring at him, other than a deeper thrust that Anakin knew couldn’t be anyone else. To his utter relief, the rest of the Council was paying full attention to Obi-Wan as well. _Wouldn’t that be a conversation: ‘Oh yes Master Yoda, I_ _did_ _fuck Anakin before forcing a vibrating anal plug into his ass, would you like me to keep talking about how we completed the mission the Council just sent us on?’_ Anakin fought off a smile as he imagined the horrified faces of the masters before them.

Anakin’s legs buckled and he jolted as the plug began to vibrate harder than it had been seconds ago. Obi-Wan’s presence brushed against his own through their bond, amused and exasperated. He could feel the hint of a beard against his shoulder, a warm puff of breath tickling his ear. _“Well, when you put it that way…”_

Anakin whimpered as Obi-Wan slowly increased the strength of the vibrations, until he couldn’t stop his legs from trembling. He tried to discreetly rock against the plug, desperate for more. The tip, guided by Obi-Wan, brushed just over his prostate. Anakin was being pushed closer to the edge before the entire Council, and he couldn’t find it in himself to care at the moment. 

Throwing caution to the wind Anakin tried to Force the plug into himself, to fuck harder, but no matter how much power he had there wasn’t any finesse at the moment. Obi-Wan had complete control over Anakin’s descent into madness. He could have commanded him to get on his knees and present in the middle of the chambers and Anakin would have done it with no hesitation. 

Anakin let out a slight whimper at the plug brushing his prostate, then again and again. His knees locked into position and he curled in on himself slightly as he tried not to writhe and moan. Sweat trickled down his brow as Anakin desperately tried to keep himself from orgasming, fists balled up at his sides. Anakin was sure his face was screwed up though he hoped the Council interpreted it as pain- but if he orgasmed they wouldn’t be able to think of it as anything else. 

“Is Skywalker alright?” 

“My apologies Masters, it seems this mission has taken more out of us than I thought,” he vaguely heard Obi-Wan explaining. Obi-Wan’s hand on his shoulder at least gave him something else to focus on for a moment, before his master’s grip tightened. Then the pressure only made Anakin want to whine and drop to his knees. Instead he collapsed against Obi-Wan’s shoulder, letting the other man hold his weight for a few moments. 

“Be best, it would, to rest then, hm? Told us everything important, you have. Resume another time, we will,” Yoda responded. Anakin tried to stand back up, push himself off Obi-Wan’s shoulder, but a firm twist on his nipples and cock had his vision going blurry again. After a few more moments he felt Obi-Wan’s hand, warm low on his back, guiding him out of the Council Chambers and down the hall. 

Obi-Wan didn’t let up on their game walking through the Halls either, if anything, he was more bold. While before he had been careful to not be noticed, here it seemed like he was daring Anakin to draw attention to them. Fingers once holding open his cheeks and slowly thrusting the vibrator now stretched him as wide as possible, Obi-Wan’s come leaking out of his ass and down his leggings as they walked. 

Well, Obi-Wan walked. Anakin trembled, barely able to put one foot in front of the other. He could feel Obi-Wan’s excitement as they passed Masters and Knights, not a single one detecting what they were actually doing. At least Obi-Wan didn’t stop to talk to anyone, like he otherwise would have if Anakin hadn’t held himself back in the Council chambers. He’d have felt relief a lot sooner, but he wouldn’t have Obi-Wan alone and to himself for a while either. 

Anakin let out a small gasp at a light touch dancing across his erection, tearing his thoughts away. It slid a ‘finger’ up his length and smeared precum back down, floating some up to his mouth to taste as the fingers entered. He was thankful Obi-Wan had waited until they were nearly to their apartment and in an empty hall to do this as his jaw dropped open. Anakin tried his best to suck on those fingers in the approximation of a blowjob, swirling his tongue around and hollowing his cheeks, but there was nothing there. When they disappeared Anakin whined, wanting anything and everything Obi-Wan could give him. 

“Quiet dear one, we wouldn’t want anyone coming to investigate now would we?” Obi-Wan smirked. He propped Anakin up against a wall and left him there as he took his time opening the door. 

“I wouldn’t be making any noises if there was anything in-” Anakin cut himself off as he felt something on his lips. It pushed and his mouth opened wider as a phantom cock stretched his throat. 

“You were saying?” Obi-Wan smirked and Anakin glared back at him. He let himself drop to the ground and spread his legs as the ‘cock’ in his throat and ‘fingers’ on his bottom half moved simultaneously. Drool dribbled down his throat as Anakin’s hips thrust into the air. His vision blurred and Anakin felt himself on the edge of orgasm. A little more- 

Anakin’s moan floated down the hall as wetness spread in his leggings. He fell more limp- if that was possible- against the wall as warmth rushed through him, making everything light and pleasant. Obi-Wan didn’t stop though, fucking Anakin through his orgasm, the overstimulation making Anakin squirm weakly against what he couldn’t stop. He felt his dick twitch up again under Obi-Wan’s grasp despite what it’d already been through. 

Anakin whimpered as he grew closer to another orgasm, too close to the last one to be anything but slightly painful. Faintly, Anakin could hear Obi-Wan’s voice in his head, talking about Anakin explaining himself if anyone noticed the dark spots on his leggings. Anakin groaned at the thought of anyone finding them here, Anakin fucked out of his mind and dazed from it. He thrust back up against his leggings, hoping that that would be the thought to push him over. 

Anakin cried out in protest as a tight grip around the base of his dick stopped him from coming. His vision was still swimming but Anakin could see Obi-Wan smirk. “Oh I apologize Anakin, were you doing something?” He asked innocently. 

Anakin sobbed and let tears fall from his eyes. He mumbled out something or other with his mouth still stretched wide, wishing that Obi-Wan would let go and let him come or not give him any more stimulation. He shook when he didn’t get either of those things, just more liquid fire in his veins without a release. 

His head swam when Obi-Wan bent down and pulled him upright. Anakin was leaning more on Obi-Wan than he was standing up by his own power. He tried his best to bury his face in Obi-Wan’s neck and concentrate on anything else as he was brought into their apartment. 

So fast his head spun, Ankain was pushed onto their couch with Obi-Wan straddling him. The angle had the plug pushing deeper into him, Anakin groaning and trying to drive it even deeper as his hands flew to grasp at Obi-Wan’s thighs. 

“Oh, you were _wonderful_ Anakin, so perfect for me,” Obi-Wan murmured into his ear as he ground down against Anakin’s erection. He whimpered- both from the praise and the stimulation- and closed his eyes. 

“I was?” Anakin’s voice sounded weak to his own ears. He knew he’d been good in following everything Obi-Wan had told him, but knowing it for himself and having Obi-Wan tell him felt like two entirely different worlds. 

Obi-Wan paused above him and Anakin felt a bolt of fear shoot through him before Obi-Wan tilted up Anakin’s head and brushed away the tears Anakin hadn’t even realized were on his cheeks. 

“Of course you were dear one, keeping anyone from noticing you even while you were on the brink of pleasure. Letting me fuck you where anyone could see, only coming when I let you. You were _perfect_ Anakin.” 

Anakin bit his lip and opened his eyes again. Obi-Wan stared down at him, blue eyes bright and a smile on the mischievous side of loving. “Now, I believe I have my own side of an agreement to keep,” he continued as he ground back down. 

Anakin couldn’t help the way he bucked up, desperate to feel Obi-Wan, warm and tight around him. His hands ran up Obi-Wan’s strong thighs to the waistband of his leggings, pulling them down as far as they could go while chanting “off, off, off-” 

Obi-Wan backed off of Anakin’s lap and stood, ignoring Anakin’s whine as he pulled off his boots and leggings. Anakin was entranced by the skin Obi-Wan showed him. Every inch felt like a blessing he was unworthy to receive, a gift given to him by the Force itself. 

“Obi-Wan-” Anakin groaned when the man teased Anakin again by driving the vibrator up against his prostate. 

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said in the same voice. “I don’t know how you expect me to ride you if you’re still wearing your robes.” 

Anakin immediately got to work on himself, stripping off the layers of robes the Jedi wore before taking off his own shoes and soiled leggings and undergarments. Working off his leggings while staying seated on the couch wasn’t the most sexually arousing image, Anakin found as Obi-Wan’s mouth twitched. He probably looked like a wriggling worm- but still, Obi-Wan watched him the same way Anakin had moments before- drinking in the sight of his lover’s skin revealed to him, as if it’d been years instead of an hour or so. 

When they were both naked Obi-Wan straddled Anakin again, the feeling of Obi-Wan’s weight so much better now that there was nothing between them. Obi-Wan shifted and pushed Anakin down to lie flat against the cushions. His fingers danced against Anakin’s muscles, tensing as they were caught between the unrelenting pleasure in his ass and the soft love from Obi-Wan. 

Already in Obi-Wan’s hands was a packet of lube, no doubt hidden in his robes for future use. Anakin wondered if every one of Obi-Wan’s robes contained such packets, and if any of the Seperatists ever found such things when Obi-Wan left his robes behind on their ships. 

He was drawn out of those thoughts when one of Obi-Wan’s hands disappeared behind his body to prepare himself, the other playing with Anakin’s nipple. He wanted to jerk against the way Obi-Wan had him pinned, get any friction he could against his weeping cock, but there was no way he could brush it against anything. The only thing he could do was lose himself in the pleasure of Obi-Wan in and on top of him and wait impatiently for him to finish stretching himself. 

The wait wasn’t made easier by Obi-Wan’s moans and grunts above him. “Oh, Anakin, you’ll feel so good in me, filling me up. So perfect, you always do.” 

Anakin squirmed again, trying to feel Obi-Wan against his aching cock. Obi-Wan just moved with him, though, not giving Anakin anything. “Please, Obi-” 

The man shook his head, cheeks stained red. “You’ll have to wait, dear one, I’m not ready yet.” Anakin groaned and threw his head back. He wanted to feel Obi-Wan around him now, the tight heat of his master on his dick and hear the delicious moans he made. 

“I’ve been waiting-” 

_And you’ve been doing such a good job,_ Obi-Wan whispered into his head. Anakin let out a small whimper at the praise and reached out to tangle themselves together once more. Something in Anakin’s chest loosened and he relaxed at the feeling of his master all around him. 

Anakin closed his eyes as his hips jerked forward again. _Please, master, please-_ he begged, and Obi-Wan huffed out a small laugh. He knew Obi-Wan was nearly ready, could feel him opening himself up like it was happening to Anakin’s body instead. Anakin bit his lip and begged again, groaning in relief when Obi-Wan reached with his free hand to jerk him off. He timed the vibrations of the plug with the strokes of his hand, making Anakin sigh even as Obi-Wan didn’t let him orgasm. 

_Thank you, thank you, thank you,_ he chanted into Obi-Wan’s mind. _Anything, dear one,_ Obi-Wan replied as he sat up. Anakin opened his eyes back up to watch Obi-Wan take him. It didn’t matter how many times Obi-Wan let Anakin fuck him, it felt like a new experience every time, and watching Obi-Wan take him was his favorite part. 

Anakin gasped as Obi-Wan guided him into his hole, carefully paying attention as his controlled master lost himself the smallest bit. His cheeks flared even brighter and he moaned into the air as he sunk down to take all of Anakin. Anakin tried to reach for Obi-Wan’s thighs or hips, to hold onto something and bring Obi-Wan closer, but at the same time another vibration hit him hard enough that his fingers scrabbled weakly at the cushions. 

Obi-Wan lifted his hips up and down slowly, as tortuously as possible in contrast to the vibrator on its highest setting within him. Anakin could feel every inch of Obi-Wan around him as the man made good on his promise to ride Anakin until he couldn’t think. He started out slowly, adjusting, before lifting himself faster. The sight of his master above him, bouncing on his cock while still controlling the plug in Anakin would have made him come if Obi-Wan hadn’t held it back with a tight grip once more. 

“Obi-Wan,” he groaned and thrust up, drawing a surprised gasp out of the man. “Please- I need-” 

“What do you- say, Anakin,” Obi-Wan gasped out. Anakin was almost sobbing from the tight grip of the Force around him, once again not letting him come, and the way Obi-Wan kept clenching down on him. 

“P-please,” Anakin begged, like he was a youngling asking his new master for more desert once again. Obi-Wan hummed and let his Force grip dissipate, Anakin moaning out of sheer relief. “Thank you master, thank you-” 

“Come for me, Anakin- in me-” It wasn’t a request, and Anakin didn’t mistake it as one. A high moan pulled itself from his lips when he came, orgasm washing through him and making him feel warm and fuzzy. Obi-Wan brought their foreheads together and then their lips, Anakin desperately panting against Obi-Wan’s mouth as the man let Anakin’s dick slip out of him. 

Anakin whined at the feeling of being exposed to the colder air, though that was quickly swallowed by Obi-Wan’s laughter and a soothing hand on his shoulder. Anakin tried to keep his eyes open, but it was getting harder to resist the call of sleep with every passing second and Obi-Wan rubbing circles into his shoulder didn’t help. 

He did crack open his eyes to the sound of a small thwack. It was a package of wipes in Obi-Wan’s outstretched hand, the older man already opening it to clean himself off. 

“I doubt I’ll be able to get you into the shower tonight,” Obi-Wan huffed a small laugh as Anakin mumbled an agreement. Anakin reached blindly for the package to help and deposited the used wipes where he knew their trash was, grabbing Obi-Wan to hold him to his chest as soon as he could. He squirmed around for a second until he was comfortable, settling back down against Anakin’s bare skin once he was. 

Obi-Wan grinned into Anakin’s neck, letting the soft hairs of his beard scratch at his skin as he did so. He whispered something into Anakin’s skin, and Anakin couldn’t quite make out what it was, though he knew the meaning all the same. 

_Love you too,_ he shot through their bond as he drifted off, Obi-Wan tight in his arms and warm against his body. 

_Until the stars burn out and we rejoin the Force, and even past then._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I've been needing more vibrator fics with these two (and if you know of any more, feel free to leave a link below!!)
> 
> Also! This is the fic that made me hit 150k words this year- which, holy shit, that's something I never would have believed myself capable of before now. It hasn't even been a full year since I've started writing fanfic either- or what I count to be the beginning, at least- and I've come such a long way. Holy shit. Thank you to everyone who's been here, reading, kudos-ing, and commenting on my fics, and just to everyone I've met who's encouraged my writing! A double thank youu also has to go out to everyone I've met in this wild, wild fandom in these wild, wild times- it's felt like I've known you for a lot longer than a few months, and thank you for being here with me through a lot!!
> 
> Now, look at me, getting emotional in my author's notes. But really: Holy shit. 
> 
> You can yell at me on tumblr at [rynae-reblogs](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rynae-reblogs)
> 
> Oh! And merry crisis, to those who celebrate


End file.
